1. Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile remittance computer system and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alternative payment remittance solutions are spreading globally where instead of using traditional Person-to-Person (P2P) remittance service provider, customers can use a mobile phone to effect remittance.